Robert Pattinson and Kay: Love Journal
by Romance-Gurl
Summary: When Robert Pattinson meets Kay, she took his breath away because of her beauty. Kay who has long been in love with Rob and is currently dating Ben, remembers how much she admired Rob since the beginning and all the love comes rushing back to her.
1. Chapter 1

**ROBERT PATTINSON AND KAY: LOVE JOURNALS**

**(THIS IS JUST A FICTIONAL STORY. I'AM IN NOT AFFLIATED WITH ROBERT) **

_**Rob's JOURNAL**_

It's funny, really. After everything I've done to convince people that I am not comfortable with fans chasing me and coming up to me to get my autograph, here I am, having lunch with my older sisters, Victoria (31 years old) and Lizzy (29 years old), when this little girl named Samantha came up to me and asked for my photograph. Actually, I'm don't hate my fans, I just wish they would respect my privacy more. I smiled at Samantha and signed the black and white photo of me scowling. Then I gave it back to her and she skipped to her parent's table. They smiled at me apologetically. I nodded smiling at them and communicating with my eyes, '_It's okay. Your daughter's adorable.'_ The photograph she gave me was taken five years ago when I was 23 years old. Sigh. It's been more than five years since Twilight, my big break, came out. I still remember how freaked out I was by my sudden fame and the silly rumors. When the rumor came out years ago that I was dating my Twilight costar, Kristen Stewart, we just laughed it off. We were great friends and still are. It's true, I admired her, I had a teeny crush on her, we dated for a while, but it's over now. No one found out.

So here I am, Robert Pattinson, 28 years old and currently single. I glanced out the Declly's window, the hip fast food restaurant me and my sisters are currently in, and that's when I saw her. She had long dark brown wavy hair, she was slim and tall, probably 5 feet and 6 inches, she had beautiful light brown skin, it's really rather hard to explain the exact color of her skin, it was somewhere between brown and white. She was holding hands with a guy with dark hair and a buff body. He was the same age as her. Ugh! She's taken! I had no idea why I was so affected by her beauty and the fact that she has a boyfriend. That was the problem with me, I fell in love too fast. I don't exactly know whether I really am in love, but everytime I look at her, my heart beats fast and I get the sudden urge to come up to her and kiss her. I have never wanted anything or anyone in my life as much as I want her. But I can't just come up to her. I've never been really good when it comes to talking to girls. Even if I am Robert Pattinson, I'm still a normal guy and I honestly can't _cannot_ talk to girls as beautiful as her.

She and her boyfriend stopped in front of Declly's and opened the door. I swear I stopped breathing right then. She was coming here. I would get to see her up close. We would have a better chance to talk and get to know each other. She and her boyfriend walked past Samantha and her family's table.

"Kay, what do you want?" I heard her boyfriend ask her.

Kay. So that's her name. It's beautiful. Rob and Kay.

"Um...I think I'll just get curly fries, a fish sandwich, soda, and maybe a little of the orange chicken and pizza," Kay replied to her boyfriend.

I almost laughed. She eats a lot. Like me. I like girls who doesn't watch their weight. She's getting closer to our table. I panicked. What if she caught me looking at her. Would she be flattered or be freaked our because a celebrity is staring at her. My question was answered. She looked up and met my gaze. It was her beautiful dark brown eyes with my blue eyes. I held my breath waiting for her reaction. She continued looking at me and smiled. I could have died right there. Her smile was took my breath away. I think I just fell in love.

_**Kay's JOURNAL**_

Could he get anymore cuter? I'm on my way to Declly's with my boyfriend, Ben. We've been together for about 4 months now. We met during the college freshman assembly. We just kind of sat next to each other since I didn't know anyone there and we started a conversation and BAM! We fell in love. We entered Declly's and passed a little girl's table who was clutching a black and white photo of someone and giggling. The man in the photo looked familiar. I didn't get a close look at it, just a silhouette of it. For some reason, I wanted to know who the man is. Ah! Shake that thought, Kay. You have a boyfriend. Get a hold of yourself!

Ben asked me what food I wanted and I answered my usual. I'm really hungry and all the food here looks great, so might as well eat a lot. I sensed someone looking at me and looked up. Right in front of me, staring at me, was the man himself. Robert Pattinson. I've had a crush on him since four years ago when I was 14 years old. Now I'm 18 years old, the exact age I've always dreamt when I finally meet Robert Pattinson. I was in love with him them. It was no doubt. A couple of years after that, I realized I would get no where by wanting Rob so I started dating Ben. But now here he is, staring at me with his blue adoring eyes. He still looks the same as when he was 24 years old. He had this golden blonde messy hair and he was still tall. And gorgeous. He was with two older blonde girls. His sisters, I guessed. I looked at him again and gathered up my bravery and smiled at him. I didn't know why he was staring at me but I wanted to tell him I'm flattered by it. I dreaded what was coming next. Would he think I was a crazy fan? My question was answered. He continued looking at me and very slowly, he smiled back at me. He was so beautiful. And right there, my love for him came back. Not that it ever stopped.

**MORE COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rob's JOURNAL**_

I gave her the most adoring smile that I ever could give. I wanted her to know that I admire her and-hoping that she's a little bit outgoing than me-i would not be bothered if she decides to talk to me. I was hoping and praying that she would get the courage to do that. But as her boyfriend looked at me and her with glaring eyes, I knew it wouldn't happen.

I heard her boyfriend say to Kay, "Hey. Let's go eat, _babe."_

He emphasized the word _babe_. As if I needed hearing it out loud. I knew that they're together and that there is a slim chance that Kay and I would be together. But, a guy can dream right?

Kay looked away from me, looking completely shaken, and looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh. Of course. Sorry, Ben."

Ben took Kay's hand and led her to their table far away from me (and my sisters, of course. I haven't forgotten them.)

Lizzy looked at me, arching her eyebrows a bit. Victoria was looking at Kay.

"So,"Lizzy said slowly."What happened there, huh? You looked kind of, I don't know, in love. Rob, not again. You know what happens when you fall in love. It's either she breaks up with you because she can't take your fame and how the media won't let you out of their sight or _you_ break up with her because it doesn't work out between the two of you."

Ha! I know that, Lizzy. Seriously, it's like they can get through my mind.

"Liz, I don't know but this feels different, you know. Like I think it's going to go somewhere good. Once, she and her boyfriend breaks up." I explained, grinning.

Victoria snickered. "You sound like a drama king. _'But this feels different, you know'_ But, she is pretty. And I've got to admit, you two do look great together. So, Claudia, what are you going to do about it?"

I blushed. What if Kay heard that? Well, she does site far away but still. My sisters used to dress me up like a girl and call me Claudia but that was years and years ago.

"I am not Claudia. And I was hoping you'd know what I should do. It's not like I could just come up to her and kiss her , you know."

Lizzy hmphed and looked up scratching her invisible beard. "Maybe..."

Then I saw her face light up. She gave Victoria a knowing look and gestured her head toward Kay's table.

Then Victoria laughed. "That is brilliant, Lizzy! It might not work but it's worth a try."

Lizzy wiped her face with a napkin, stood up and motioned for Victoria. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

Victoria stood up and followed Lizzy.

Oh no. Who knows what they're up to? "Hey, hey, hey. Guys, where are you going?"

I saw them approach Kay and her boyfriend, Ben in their table. I panicked. No! What are they going to say to her?

I stood up, gathered my courage and followed them.

"So, Kay. We were thinking, we would really love for you to come with us to our brother's mini-performance on a pub." I heard Lizzy saying

Oh my god.

"Yup," Victoria continued for Lizzy. "We just wanted someone to come with us. Someone new. I hope you don't mind"

I practically ran to my sisters. "Hey!"

"Oh," Lizzy faked her surprise. "Here's our brother. Kay, this is Rob. Rob, this is Kay."

Kay looked at me with her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rob"

I smiled back at her and held out my hands to her She took it and shaked my hand. "You too, Kay,"

We heard someone clearing their throat and looked to our right to her boyfriend.

His smile looked strained. "And I'm Ben. I'm Kay's boyfriend"

He said the last word as if it was a warning. As if it was something that stakes his claim at Kay.

I nodded at him and there was a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"O-kay,"Victoria broke the silence. "So, what do you think, Kay? Are you coming with us?"

Kay looked at me and at Ben. "Um...okay, I'd love too."

"Great!" Lizzy exclaimed. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a paper then looked at me. "Do you have a pen, Rob?"

I searched my pockets until I found my special black pen. I was nothing special. It was plain looking but I always carried it so I could write in my journal whenever I want.

I gave it to my sister and she wrote my cell number and our address on it. She teared that part of that paper and gave it to Kay then handed the remaining scrap of paper and my pen to Kay.

I sneaked a look to what she was writing. She wrote gracefully, In her own special penmanship. Creative. Very original. She wrote her number on it and her address and gave it to Lizzy, who gave it to me.

"Alright. Thanks, Kay!" Victoria said. I smiled at Kay again and went back to our table.

Phew. Sometimes, you just have to rely on your older sisters to help you get the girl of you dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kay's JOURNAL**_

I smiled to myself as I lay down in my bed. I just met Robert Pattinson, the guy of my dreams. Who ever knew? I felt Ben nuzzling his face into my neck and kissing my lips.

"You're not seriously considering going to Edward's _mini-performance_?"

I laughed at him, turned him around so I'm laying on top of him. Then I kissed his lips slowly and tenderly. "He's names not Edward. It's Rob. And, it would be really rude not to come."

I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. It's not like I needed his permission but he is my boyfriend.

"You know, they didn't even invited me. So what am I supposed to do? Wait here for you while you might be having sex with that Brit dude."

I sighed. I have nothing against Ben. He's a great guy and a wonderful boyfriend. I love him but sometimes his over-possessiveness really bothers me. At the same time, it's really flattering.

I looked at his green eyes. "Ben. I am not going to have sex with him, okay. I'm not like that. I don't cheat."

His cold green eyes softened and he kissed my forehead. "Of course. I know that, babe. You know I love you and I want to marry you someday and have lots of kids and grow old together, you know. That's how much I love you and I just don't want to loose you. Cuz' as much as I hate to admit it, that Edward-Robert-dude is good looking."

I laughed.

"But of course, I'm better looking than him," Ben smiled. "Right, baby?"

He turned me around so he's on top of me and started taking off my shirt as well as my bra. "Of course."

I don't know, though. I've always thought that Rob's the most handsome man ever. Of course, Ben's hot but nothing could compare to Rob. But I'll never mention that to Ben. Or Rob.

We started making out and taking off each others clothes until we were both completely naked. We broke off our kissing as he felt my breast and very slowly sucked my tan nipples. He continued kissing me then stopped, his lips lingering on my shaved pussy. He licked my pussy until I started getting wet. I felt his body until I found his throbbing erection and slowly massaged it up and down. I sat on my bed and leaned down and put his hard cock inside my mouth and started giving him a blow job. I licked and sucked his cock until he held my head tighter to his cock and started to come in my mouth. I took off his cock from my mouth and swallowed his semen. He grinned at me seductively then pushed me gently against the headboard. He grabbed my legs and pulled the apart. He crawled close to me then held his cock and started to rub it on the outside of my pussy. He was teasing me. I wanted him to fuck me hard. I wanted his cock inside me.

As if sensing my burning desire, Ben grabbed my waist then thrusted into me hard. His cock was inside me, stretching the muscles of my pussy around his cock. We banged and pushed against each other, enjoying the feeling of each other as we made out. We were breathing hard from desire. We couldn't get enough of each other. Everytime, as soon as we started having sex, we could never bring ourselves to stop. Whenever were together, we're horny like that. We continued thrusting against each other until we climaxed. We cummed inside each other. I could feel his semen floating inside and we collapsed into each other's arms.

"I love you, babe," Ben whispered to me.

"I love you too."

We cuddled and snuggled with each other on my bed and he fell asleep on each other's arms. I stoked Ben's hair then kissed his lips. Sometimes, I think our relationship is more physical than anything. Since we started dating, all we ever did was sex sex sex. Not that I don't enjoy it, I feel great after we have sex and I do love Ben. A lot. But... I sighed. I gently pulled Ben's arms off my waist then reached into my bedside table drawer. I did what I always do after Ben and I have sex unprotected. I took my glass of water then clutched the pill on my hands and drank it. I'm not sure I'm ready for a baby with Ben. So every after sex with him, I always wake up and drink a morning after pill. Maybe, just maybe, if Rob and I ever had sex. I might not need to take the pill. Rob might be the only guy that I would want to have a baby with. To have a future with. Sigh. I'm a horrible girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rob's JOURNAL**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I look like me, the same me from ten to twelve years ago. Only a little older. When I look at myself, I wonder to myself _'I am not good looking. How could the people say I am?' _But I appreciate it though. I turned on the faucet and started washing my face. I grabbed my face towel and started wiping my wet skin. My performance at the pub is tomorrow night and I still haven't called Kay. It was two days ago since I first met her and here I am dying to see her beautiful face.

I've never been like this before, and I don't know why I'm feeling it now. I mean, it's a little too late isn't it. I'm 28 years old now. But when you really think about it, Kay is only 18 years old, the legal age. The age in which she is allowed to date me, so I guess I understand. But if her boyfriend, Ben there standing between us, what will I do? Even if I don't like Ben. At all. If Kay loves him, then I have to be happy for her, right? Right? Am I right? Oh, I have no idea! I can't hate Ben, though. Because if IB do, then I'm making life harder for Kay. And I love her too much to hurt her.

I looked at myself and sighed. I'm going to have to call Kay sooner or later. I pick sooner.

I went out of my bathroom and sat down on my bed.

I seriously cannot believe I'm going to ask out a girl. Well-my sisters asked out a girl for me but still. It's really not a typical Rob thing to do.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and typed Kay's number. Hah, I hope I'll do well.

"Hello," I heard her say.

"Um...hi, this is Rob. Are you still up for tomorrow night?"

I heard her pause.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Oh, at the pub"

Kay laughed. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Sure."

I sighed with relief. So she's not going to bail. Yes!

"Great. Um...I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Sure. See yah."

"See you too," I replied but she already hanged up. She sounded like she was in a hurry. Probably because on her boyfriend. Shoot! She has a boyfriend! Any way, I just have to wait for tomorrow night to get to be with her again. Ugh, that's such a long time!


End file.
